


even though it hurts, i can't remove you from my heart.

by ahdore



Category: SHINee
Genre: Heartbreak, It will be very sad, M/M, My First Fanfic, OnHo - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, SHINee - Freeform, Sad, kpop, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdore/pseuds/ahdore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i loved you," jinki whispered, his body trembling from the cold air outside. he and minho stood across from each other, their eyes locked on each other. "fuck, i still love you." his voice cracked, shaking his head before breaking the eye contact. "but you don't care, do you? was i nothing?"</p><p>minho's gaze was cold, no emotion on his face as he stared at the shorter boy. he took in a deep breath before speaking, "no, i don't care. you were just a go to, jinki. get that into your head, please. i never loved you. i was just lonely." he shrugged his shoulders carelessly before opening the door to his apartment. "you can leave now." he said before stepping in, and closing the door in the boys face. </p><p>jinki took in a shaky breath before completely breaking down. sobs shook his body as his knees gave in and he crumpled to the floor. minho was all he loved for the past three years. minho was everything to him, and he didn't know what to do. now the only person he cared for, the only person he loved, was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even though it hurts, i can't remove you from my heart.

\--

this was heavily inspired by quasimodo & the reason by shinee! this is also my first fic, so sorry if it isn't that good. i always loved writing, but have been too afraid to upload my work. so, let's try this out! thanks for reading! :)


End file.
